granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Charge Attack
Charge Attacks (ougi in Japanese) are powerful attacks used by characters with 100% charge bar. A Charge Attack automatically replaces a normal attack when the Charge Attack button is set to Auto. The Main Character's Charge Attack is based off the Main Weapon equipped in the weapon grid. To prevent Charge Attacks from being used, toggle the Charge Attack button to Hold during battle. You can toggle the Auto button after launching your attack, but your turn was already calculated when you tapped "Attack," so any Charge Attacks that would go off will still go off. Charge Bar A character's charge bar fills at these times: * When the character attacks * When they receive damage (higher damage charges more) * If a party member higher in position makes a charge attack * When an ability or skill raises the charge bar * When you use a (full) * When you join or start a raid battle during your Crew's Strike Time, all party members begin battle with a full bar. There is also a crew skill that boosts the starting % for all battles. Party members who use a Charge Attack fill the charge bars of other members by 10% unless that character already used a Charge Attack this turn. When you are using the Samurai class and the Charge Attack begins at more than 100%, allies' charge attack bars fill to 100%. After a Charge Attack, that character's charge bar drains to 0%. For samurai-type characters (e.g. Jin (Wind)), if the charge bar is over 100% but less than 200%, only 100% is subtracted after the Charge Attack is performed, so any leftover is retained. However, if the charge bar is at 200%, the character will perform the Charge Attack twice. Chain Burst When multiple characters make damaging Charge Attacks in a single turn, they deal an extra burst of damage to all foes. This is called a Chain Burst, and its strength depends on the number and power of individual charge attacks. The Chain Burst's element is the same as the first charge attack. *Charge attacks beyond the fourth one don't affect the chain burst. *Characters whose Charge Attacks do not deal damage (e.g. Korwa) will not contribute to a Chain Burst. *Keep in mind Status Effects when looking to create a Chain Burst, as anything that prevents or may prevent a character from acting can trigger, and there is even a specific effect that just prevents Charge Attack usage. However, Blind will not affect Charge Attacks. Enemy Charge Attacks Enemies use a different system for Charge Attacks. Most turns that an enemy acts, it fills a charge diamond (sometimes referred to as an ougi bead). When all the counters are full, the enemy will perform a Charge Attack on its next turn, barring extenuating circumstances (mainly if the enemy is in Break mode, or if a HP or state trigger takes priority). While in Overdrive mode, the charge attacks are usually more powerful and most enemies will retain a charge diamond after using one. Not all enemies have a mode bar however. Enemies do not fill charge diamonds when in Break mode or afflicted by certain status effects such as Petrify or Paralysis. Keep in mind that a petrified enemy with full charge diamonds can still launch its Charge Attack, whereas a broken or paralyzed enemy cannot. The number of charge diamonds on the counter can change in battle, Gravity can temporarily add one while some bosses will lose one or more at lower health %.